Me Gusta SongFic
by Tattys Grand
Summary: Candy y Terry estan casado, mas sin embargo Terry sigue trabajando en el teatro, veamos como le hace para mantener a Candy enamorada y satisfecha aun estando de gira.


_Me Gusta_

Por fin dentro de una semana estaría en casa, solo una semana y esta gira terminaría, prefirió no ir a la recepción, por lo que se fue temprano al hotel, dando vueltas en la cama, solo pensaba en su esposa, no podía dormir, era una de esas noches donde su mujer le hacia mas falta que nunca, donde el fuego que solo ella le despertaba le reclamaba por su cuerpo, es una lastima que no lo pudiera acompañar, estar un mes separados en una vida de recién casados era sumamente duro para ambos.

Eran las once de la noche y la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, conciliar el sueño era imposible, con su mirada fija en el techo, pero sus pensamientos en New york, termino por quitarse la sabana de un tirón, se sentó al borde la cama apoyando los pies descalzos en la alfombra masajeándolos con esta, su cabello se encontraba en completo desorden, se levanto y se encamino al baño, prendió la luz, abrió el grifo y metió las manos en el, mientras miraba su cara en el espejo, después de un minutos aproximadamente se llevo las manos mojadas a la cara y deslizándola entre su sedosos cabellos, esta operación la repitió varias veces, con su pelo completamente mojado y hacia atrás, el agua escurría y rodaba por su espalda y pecho, pues no tenia puesta la camisa del pijama, le gustaba dormir con poca ropa aunque hiciera frio, solo llevaba un pantalón de lino crudo blanco.

En ese momento el timbre del teléfono sonó, tomo una toalla y se la coloco en los hombros, con fastidio se encamino a tomarlo de seguro era Robert preguntado porque no fue a la recepción.

Con su voz entre ronca y aterciopelada contesto.

- Buenas noches.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Buenas noches Sr. Grandchester tiene una llamada desde New York, desea que se la comunique. - Hablo la recepcionista.

"Que raro, de New York, que habrá pasado, no creo que sea Candy yo hable con ella esta tarde" pensaba el joven, al tiempo que preguntaba"

- ¿De quien?

- No me dio nombre Sr. Solo me dijo que es muy importante. – respondió la mujer.

- Esta, bien, Pásela.

Se Escucho un tono, ya la otra persona estaba en línea.

- Buenas noches. – hablo él primero.

- Buenas noches. – Respondió una voz dulce susurrante, pero que Terry conocía muy bien.

- Amor ¿Y eso que llamas a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – Pregunto con tono alegre.

- Tú lo has dicho debería, pero no puedo, no te imaginas la falta que me haces. – contesto manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

- Tu también amor, precisamente estaba pensando en ti, no podía dormir. - Al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama.

- ah si… ¿Y que pensabas? – Pregunto Candy

- No te imaginas – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Yo…no se si me puedo imaginar en que, lo que si te puedo decir es que estoy, en la cama, recién bañada, con la dormilona rosa que tanto te gusta y justamente como te gusta sin nada debajo.

Terry con voz gutural le dijo:

- Yo estoy solo en mi habitación, hay un frio terrible y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para que me calentaras.

- Pobre, mi Sr. esposo, vamos a ver que puedo hacer por usted. –Contesto con picardía.

- ¿Que harías por mi?- Apenas en un hilo de voz, aunque cargado de sensualidad.

- A ver amor ponte cómodo, cierra los ojos y concéntrate, siénteme estoy contigo. – hablo ella con voz suave.

Terry se acomodo en la cama, apoyando su espalda a la cabecera, cerro los ojos y se imagino a su esposa con esa dormilona rosa que le quitaba el sueño, aunque era primera vez que hacia esto, se sentía extraordinariamente.

- Listo y ¿tu estas cómoda? – Pregunto con voz sensual

- Shhh estoy en tu pecho, te estoy besando lentamente, voy subiendo, ahora estoy en tus labios mordiendo el inferior, jugando con tu lengua, abandono tu boca y ahora estoy en tu oído, ¿Dime que me estas haciendo?, paso mi lengua por tu oreja, y halo de tus cabellos. -Hablaba Candy con voz atrapante.

- Mis manos viajan por tu espalda mientras mi boca esta en tu cuello, bajando desesperadamente hasta tus pechos, esos pechos que me hacen delirar, mis manos bajan a tus muslos, ansió el momento de tenerte encima, quisiera estar dentro de ti, me encanta tocarte, te estoy quitando lentamente la dormilona, me encanta mirarte, ver como tus pechos se mueven a ritmo de tu respiración, ver como la piel se eriza con un solo roce de mis dedos, no puedo prolongarlo mas y comienzo a saborear tu piel, tu piel que es un camino tan dulce como el vino, te escucho gemir y levanto la vista para mirarte a los ojos, están oscuro, tu boca rosada, suave, hermosa, despierta toda la lujuria, tú estas tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal. – decía Terry con la voz algo agitada.

- Sigue, sigue. – fue lo único que escucho entre gemidos.

- Me gustas, me excitas, me gusta hacerte el amor, no me interesa que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz, me encantan las pecas de tu espalda, de tus hombros, necesito que me hagas sentir que estas aquí, te necesito encima de mí, con tus movimientos que me enloquecen. - Apenas podía hablar, la excitación era tal que el oxigeno le faltaba. Él mismo no podía controlar su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos la presencia de su mujer, la imaginación volaba y el cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, sentía como la voz de Candy al otro lado del teléfono comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, con la mano que tenia libre comenzó a darse masajes, con un ritmo pausado, quería seguir al mismo compas que ella.

- Quiero morder tu quijada Terry, rasgarte la espalda, morder tus hombros, sentir tu sudor, tu respiración, envolverte con mis piernas, sentirte cerca, muy cerca, hacerte hervir la sangre, que me tomes, que tus manos recorran mi cuerpo, yo enredo las mías en tus cabellos, me ahogo en tus besos, en tus ojos, quiero que me hagas gritar de desesperación, quiero que despiertes lo salvaje de mi cuerpo, que corras por mis venas - El cuerpo de la joven estaba a punto de explotar, la chica se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, tenia los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo empapado de sudor, su senos subían y bajan según la pauta de su respiración, en su voz se podía sentir el grado de excitación en el cual se encontraba.

- tus besos me enloquecen, me quemas con tus caricias, quiero sentir tu sudor correr por mi cuerpo, tus labios saboreando cada parte de mi, que no te detengas en nada, me apodero de tus caderas con fuerza, tu dejas que te guie, siempre me dejas hacerlo porque sabes que me gusta. – Mencionaba el chico, su voz vibraba a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano, el sudor corría por su pecho, pasaba su lengua por los labios, tenia los ojos cerrados, la voz de Candy en su oído, como un susurro, lo estaba llevando a las fronteras del placer, aun así falta algo, ambos estaban siendo presas de sensaciones increíbles.

- Estoy encima de ti, te siento dentro de mi, tómame por la caderas como tanto te gusta, ayúdame, ah, ah…así…si…si mi amor, Terry… esto me encanta, muerde mis hombros, quiero sentirte, hala de mis cabellos… quiero sentir tus manos en mi espalda, sentir mis senos contra tu pecho, me fascina sentirte Terry… muerde mi cuello, me encanta tu sabor, mi vida… te amo Terry, Te amo…te amo. – Menciono la chica a punto de perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

- Muévete así amor, no te detengas, continua… continua… te siento aquí amor, te siento conmigo, no dejes de hablar mi vida, pídeme que te ame, pídeme que te haga mía… Te amo Candy…te amo. – Entregándose por completo a la experiencia, dejando que las sensaciones de placer que Candy producía en él lo invadieran.

Solo gemidos se podían escuchar provenientes de ambos, dando lugar a una explosión de sensaciones y espasmos, sus movimientos estaban sincronizados al punto de ambos alcanzar la cima al mismo tiempo, dejando a un lado la distancia que los separaba y uniéndose en esencia, en sentimiento, en alma. Después de unos minutos Terry escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la bocina, él mismo dejo escapar uno, luego escucho la risa de su esposa.

- ¿Cansada? – Pregunto divertido.

- Satisfecha – Respondió ella con el mismo tono.

- Eres maravillosa Candy, aun en la distancia, logras hacerme sentir el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra. – Menciono él con ternura.

- Tú me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo Terry, te extraño muchísimo y a pesar de estar lejos, logras llevarme contigo y hacerme sentir a tu lado. – Le dijo ella con la misma ternura.

Ambos estaban en lo correcto, ambos se sentían uno al lado del otro, el frio que en unos momentos los envolvía a los dos había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una calidez que los emocionaba y hacia menos pesada la lejanía. Llego la hora de colgar, él se despidió de ella con "te amo" y "te extraño" y ella con la promesa que pronto estarían juntos, muy juntos.

Una semana después Candy esperaba ansiosa en los andenes de la estación, la llegada de su esposo, detrás de ella alrededor de veinte periodistas que no dejaban de tomar fotos, eso a ella, ya no le importaba estaba completamente acostumbrada, ya conocía a muchos a los cuales le dedicaba cálidas sonrisas.

El tren llego, mares de personas salían y la mirada esmeralda se perdía entre la multitud, cuando al fin diviso una cabellera castaña por encima de los demás, la verdad es que su esposo era sumamente elegante, el elenco fue abordado inmediatamente por los periodistas, Terry maniobro un poco hasta llegar a su esposa la cual lo recibió con un abrazo y un tierno beso.

Los flashes iluminaron a la pareja la cual solo sonreía con complicidad, después de esto Terry contesto preguntas frecuentes en cuanto a la gira, para luego despedirse amablemente de los periodistas, el actor desde que se había casado había cambiado por completo su comportamiento hostil para con ellos.

Se embarcaron en el automóvil que los llevaría a la mansión, durante el trayecto solo se hicieron preguntas de ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas cansado? ¿Te hice falta? Ante la mirada discreta del chofer.

Ya en la casa, los señores fueron recibidos por el mayordomo quien bajo el equipaje del Sr. entrando a la casa, se quito la chaqueta y la coloco en el perchero de la entrada, el mayordomo se acerco hasta el y le dijo:

- Disculpe Sr. Correspondencia. – entregándosela y retirándose.

- Gracias, Michael. – dijo Terry mientras el mayordomo se alejaba.

Ojeaba, eran cuentas, facturas y pudo divisar una carta proveniente de Inglaterra, de Richard.  
>Candy subía las escaleras cuando a mitad de ellas, se detuvo y dijo:<p>

- Mi Sr. esposo esta algo ocupado y yo que pensaba que podría ayudarme a quitar este corsé que me esta asfixiando. – con la picardía reflejada en su mirada, actitud y en cada una de sus palabras.

Terry levanto la mirada para ver a su esposa, alzando una ceja, golpeando la carta con la palma de su mano, para luego dejarlas en una mesa cercana y subir, cuando estaba cerca de Candy, ella salió corriendo tratando de escaparse de su esposo y el corrió para atraparla, ambos se perdieron en el pasillo y solo se escuchaban las carcajadas.

Mientras dos de las chicas del servicio que observaban la escena reían con complicidad.

Fin.

Canción en la que se basa el Songfic

Me gusta

Ansió el momento de tenerte encima

Quisiera estar adentro de tu cuerpo caníbal.

Me encanta tocarte, quitarte la ropa,

Mirarte mientras bailas;

De lujuria es tu boca.

Me acuerdo de todo, de aquellas proezas

Jugando con las ganas de tenerte en mí mesa.

Yo sigo despierto,

Haber si regresas;

Rogándole al tiempo q termine la espera.

…

A mi me gusta hacerte el amor

No me interesa que se que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz.

Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,

Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal. (Bis)

…

Solías pedirme q fuera indecente

Hacer todas las cosas que tenias en mente.

Jugar al extraño,

Jugar al demente.

Salir sin hacer daño,

Tu inocencia me miente.

Se abre mi herida, al verla sonriente,

Me duele sin motivos cuando no esta presente.

Perfume barato

Quítame la vida,

Sin tu dulce veneno ya no tengo salida.

…

A mi me gusta hacerte el amor

No me interesa que se que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz.

Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,

Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal. (X5)

Link del video.

.com/watch?v=s9KaX9ucCBg


End file.
